Don't Turn Off The Light
by X-HARU
Summary: Don't be afraid of me... you're the only one I like... the only one I wouldn't do something like this to... please don’t cry... please... Sometimes, you just can’t accept, ‘no’ for an answer.


Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Final Fantasy.

**Summary:** "Don't be afraid of me... you're the only one I like... the only one I wouldn't do something like this to... please stop crying… please..." Sometimes, you just can't accept, 'no' for an answer, and you do the most heart-crushing things to get what you want… that valentines night...

**Pairings**: Axel/Roxas, Riku/Sora, Cloud/Leon, Sephiroth/Cloud

Ooo... hope you like it... it's not a scary!

-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',

**:Don't Turn Off The Lights:**

_Chapter One  
Every day starts somewhere..._

Axel leaned closely toward the mirror and applied his mascara, only taking a few seconds bearing in mind he'd practiced every day since two years ago. It made him look less tired _thankfully_; he couldn't stand people calling him a Goth or an Emo just because he had heavy bags under his eyes when he came to school every day. He noticed how especially bloodshot they were this morning and partially groaned.

"Ugh. You just _have_ to look tired don't ya'? And on a Friday morning…" he shook his head and sighed into his hands as he massaged his cheeks with his thumbs. Getting quickly dressed, he grabbed his black trench coat from his wardrobe and pulled his arms into the sleeves, wrenching his neck around at the digital clock on his bedside. The green numbers flashed several times making quiet 'beep' sounds. Since he couldn't exactly read an analogue clock as good as a digital one, and always turned up late for school, his _care-taker_ had bought him the digital one that came equipped with its own cheery beeping tune. After the first morning, Axel ripped out the beeping socket and thrown it at the wall across the room, so it only now made a half-dead 'beep' sound. "Then-thirty? Oh fuck, I've missed the bus by…" he counted on his hand, "Two and a half hours. Good going, Axel!"

He scooped the arm of his backpack into his hand and casually made his way down the stairs, the backpack hitting every single one on its way down. He dropped it by the last step and walked into the lounge room to find the television on. He stopped behind the lounge and couldn't help but stare at the screen for a second, forgetting what he was looking for, which would have usually been a glass of water to balance his dieting habit. His eyes searched quickly finding the small 'natural geographic' sign in the top right-hand corner of the screen.

"Hello sleepy-bum!" said the only other person in the house. Axel moved around the couch to see him. When he saw that it was only his pinkie-brown-haired adopted brother Marluxia, he smiled, relieved that it wasn't his foster parent deciding to have a day off work.

"What the hell are you watching?" Axel asked. He crossed his arms and sat down next to Marluxia, rubbing his hands and breathing into them for warmth. The other man looked completely zoned out in his television show for a minute.

"It's a special episode! This one explains how your flowers can live longer and happier lives." Marluxia bent down and picked up a brown flowerpot that had something growing with yellow petals and a large green stalk. Axel winced when he saw his brother kissing his prized sunflower. "Oh, you're so pretty! Yes you are! Yes you are!" he sounded like he was talking to a child.

"I'm so flattered, Marluxia…"

"Not you! My baby, sunflower," he said, stroking one of the petals like a lunatic. Axel was mentally telling himself that his brother was loosing his mind like everyone else in this household. Really? What _man_ dyed his hair pink for the love of his favorite color and let his room turn into a jungle because he loved nature so much? Axel didn't understand why he didn't just live in the backyard, of course, that had _just_ as many weird plants growing as Marluxia's room.

Axel turned back to Marluxia's television show, but couldn't find anything that could make it the slightest bit interesting. It was final. His brother had lost his mind. "This show stinks like dog shit."

"Correction. That's the manure to help my sunflower grow," Marluxia explained, putting the pot onto the floor by his slipper-covered feet. He was still in his pyjamas, Axel noticed, and probably hadn't bathed last night or this morning because he smelt like… flowers.

"Why the hell aren't you at school?"

Marluxia looked narrow-eyed at Axel. "Because I split open my chin, remember?" he put a finger to a piece of duct-tape below his mouth. "Two days ago? You _tripped_ me down the stairs and it went 'POW'!" he half-shouted, making exploding gestures with his arms. Axel admired the large piece of duct-tape across Marluxia's chin. "It cracked on the tiles… but of course you wouldn't remember, because you _never _care when I'm hurt, do you? Do you!" Axel opened his mouth to reply, but Marluxia quickly continued, "Didn't think so! _And_ all you said while I was _lying _there with my face in the floor was, 'oh, don't worry. A little bit of duct-tape will seal that _right_ up!' you inconsiderate moron…"

"Duct-tape's the best cure," Axel assured. "I bet if it was a bandaid it would have come off by now." It sounded like Marluxia mumbled, 'bullshit' under his breath, but it could have just been the horrible show he was watching. "No. I'm serious… and, like, what was I supposed to do? You were screaming like w little girl, 'OH, DON'T TOUCH IT! I'm in so much pain! Oh, oh, someone help me! Call an ambulance!"

Marluxia pursed his lips tightly and looked away from Axel's act. It almost looked like he was pretending to be a mental patient out in the heat, hand over his forehead, neck stretched back, and eyes gently fluttering. He killed that thought out after he realized Axel was mimicking _him. _"'Oh, so sad. I'm in pain.'" he laughed. "Besides! Didn't Xemnas come home and take you to see a doctor or something?"

Marluxia snorted. "They wanted to give me twelve stitches in my chin… other than that, they want me home from school for the week. Speaking of school… shouldn't_ you_ have been out of here over two hours ago? What excuse do _you_ have to be staying home, Mr. Let's-go-waging-first-period-science-on-a-Monday-morning-before-letting-my-friends-and-brother-know?" there were experiences to go by that Axel wasn't exactly the type to attend school. It was common for him to be off somewhere else doing things that Marluxia _tried _to pretend he didn't know was happening. Several times Axel had been caught out smoking, which he was now completely addicted to. Their foster parent Xemnas saw to it that Axel was trying several strategies to give it up, but all failed, because half the time Axel had forgotten to take his 'pills'. The only one who wouldn't say anything about his addiction was Marluxia. He was good like that. Axel felt particularly comfortable around him, and it helped a lot since they'd lived together since Axel and Marluxia were five, now both seventeen.

"Pssh." Axel finally replied. He got up off the couch and started to walk away, kicking the flowerpot down as he walked past it. Unfortunately it didn't crack in two like he'd hoped. "I'm gonna' go right now, _mom_… I have to attend today anyway because there's this 'HUGE' thing going on. Or so I've been told…"

"Yeah, you tell me about that when you get back…" Marluxia practically sprang like a spring off the couch, and fell to his knees and looked under the piece of furniture. Axel turned around after he'd collected his backpack and stared at him. "It's here somewhere…" he put his arm under the lounge, loosing it to the elbow and felt around for something. He drew it back out seconds later, holding a large sub that must have been at least five foot long. Axel blinked. From the distance he was standing from Marluxia he could see some type of mould and fungus growing on the bread, and heaps of vaguely similar things were jutting out the sides of the sub.

"Marluxia, that's Reno's! As much as I'd like to get rid of the damn thing, it's his pride and joy. You touching it would be like me setting your garden of a room on fire! Be fair and don't touch."

Reno was twenty and had just started going to university. He was the first child Xemnas adopted. The redhead was usually friendly and liked to be exotic, and it was almost like a legend in their house that Reno had been eating that sub for a year and a half now. The sub was twenty feet when he first bought it, so in fact he was doing quite a good job, but lately, even under the dark lounge, it was moulding.

Marluxia humoured over Axel and waved a hand up in defence. "I'm taking care of it for him…"

"Whatever. I'm going."

Marluxia put on a sort of sheepish grin. "So, where were you last night?"

Axel turned abruptly, winced a little inside and brought his attention back to Marluxia, who now had a spoon in his mouth and a bowel of banana mixed with weetbix in his lap. It reminded Axel that he hadn't eaten anything, but actually he felt good about it because he knew he'd be sick if he did. That's pretty much why he only drank a glass of water for breakfast. Wait. He hadn't had a glass of _water either_!

"Hello?" Marluxia waved his hand around, clicking his fingers a few times in the air, head resting back against the lounge. "You in there, Mr. Sweepy—weepy-bum?" Axel snapped back to his concentration of presence. "I said, 'where were you last night'?"

Axel's eyes narrowed pain-strikingly on Marluxia. "None of your business…"

"Were you upstairs in your bed?"

Axel shrugged. "Depends what time you're talking about…"

Marluxia sighed. He couldn't think of anything he hated more than playing mind games with his brother in the morning. "Oh, c'mon, Axel. I don't get mad when you tell me these sorts of things! You know that! I'm _interested_ to hear what you were doing… unless it was something personal…"

"_Everything_ I do is personal! Don't monitor me like that! It's so annoying! If you want in on the action, than by all means, come with me."

He saw Marluxia roll his eyes and take another spoonful of banana-weetbix moosh. "I'm not into the whole drugs thing… smoking and drinking I can handle, but not the heavy stuff…" he scraped the remnants off the sides of his bowel into one last spoon-full. "Sorry, buddy. Didn't mean to scratch your annoyed side like that… You should get going. Scoot off to school. I'll see ya' when you get home, and you can help me water the garden."

Axel smiled and threw his backpack up against his shoulder, catching it deftly and leaving the house shouting back, "Try not to fuck too many flowers, Marx! Remember what doc said? 'It's not healthy'." He heard Marluxia shrieking something fierce, but he was barely able to catch it because he'd closed the door too quickly behind him.

-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',

Yeah, it was JUST a kick-starter... had to get a bit of a relationship set out on the table between Axel and Marluxia. They-re only brothers, not lovers.  
holds out a choc-chip-mouthwatering-cookie for you Review and have said cookie! Flame - I charcoal your cookie... critisizm... the poasting takes longer shity eyes LMAO! Thank's guys for reading!

- X-HARU


End file.
